nsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lane Laughlin
"I will want to go back to Earth; nevertheless, I shall live the rest of my life in this ... world of Webkinz." –Lane Laughlin '''Lane "Lepus Reigone" Laughlin (born Limenius Lagudes; '''April 26, 1442 – November 3, 1512) was a Greek scientist best known for his discovery of Webkinz, and invention of a formula known as Piscande Rete, which caused Webkinz to talk. He is also the 21-great-grandfather of Nathaniel O'Sullivan. Early Life Lane was born Limenius Lagudes in the city of Thessaloniki, in the Byzantine Empire, on April 26, 1442. He was born to Isaac Lagudes and Fotini Xanthopoulos. He was the youngest of three brothers, the others known as Arsenios and Olympiodorus. At the age of 14, Limenius, his parents, and his brothers, moved to Scotland, to the town of Whitby. When he was 17, Lane discovered a mysterious plateau of white and brown rabbits with a rainbow W on one of their paws. He wanted to know more about these strange rabbits, so he created a formula, which he later named "turcia captionem", by mixing melted rabbit fur with melted rabbit skin and a few turkey feathers, which came from a female turkey he had snared and killed. He had all the rabbits drink it. They immediately started talking. Afterwards, their leader, a brown rabbit known as Gamaliel, told Lane that they were known as Webkinz, and that when he moved to Whitby, everybody on Earth had been transported to Webkinz World. Gamaliel later revealed that everyone on Earth was still living on Earth, and that Webkinz World was just a parallel universe. Lane moved out at age 17 and moved to Wales, because the whole parallel universe thing was too much for him to handle. Wales Life in Wales was hard for Lane at first, but he got used to it, and became skilled at hunting in the area. He had to live off of turkey meat from turkeys he had netted or snared and killed, sometimes for years at one time. One day in mid-July of 1486, a woman walked up to Lane while he was frying a salmon on a stick over a campfire. She said her name was Emma Vernon. She moved in with Lane that same week. She turned out to be very good at hunting, and they got married two years later. Life with Emma Lane lived with Emma for 26 years, and according to Lane's journal, they could trap and kill 10 turkeys in one day. Lane and Emma almost always hunted together, and got up at the same time every day to shoot turkeys and geese. As Lane got older, the population slowly decreased, and they had almost wiped out the entire population of turkeys in that area when Lane died. Death Lane died of natural causes on November 3, 1512 at the age of 69. Emma had the words "μέχρι να συναντηθούμεπάλι, να βγουντίποτα περισσότερο", or "until we meet again, to part no more" engraved on his tombstone of marble. She was buried in Lane's coffin two years later, but she was given a seperate tombstone. Their tombs still stand in Thessaloniki, Greece. Category:Greek Individuals Category:Vanderbilt-O'Sullivans